


Worry

by AvatarQuake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy is worried for her man, F/M, Hunter is a little shit, I know he has barely a line to his name, Phil is an idiot who needed to be clear with his soulmate earlier, Pre-Relationship, Worry, she knows something is up, the story is better just because Antoine Triplett is in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: Skye watches and worries about Coulson.





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in s2 ep2 little before -and after- Coulson meets with and hands over Creel to Talbot. Hence why Daisy is called 'Skye' here. Daisy-centric and introspective.

“Alright. It's done.” Hunter said, walking in the Director's office. “Here's where I am supposed to be leading you to get captured. I will be in the rec room, drinking a beer and watching telly.”

“What did I miss?” Skye asked, looking at Coulson.

“Hunter had made a deal with Talbot to sell me out. Let's go and meet up with the General. Please tell me the Bus can be cloaked.”

“Yeah, that's why I'm here, actually.”

“Perfect.” Coulson stood up. “May, you pilot the Bus and cover us. Skye.”

“Sir.”

“How's your piloting?”

“In theory? Good. In practice? We might be late for your hot date. Wait. You're asking me to fly you there?”

“Is there going to be a problem?”

“I don't want to comment and have you taking that back, while I am trying not to get my hopes up.” she told him. She turned. “I'm gonna go and ready the Quinjet.”

Ten minutes later, Coulson was walking up the ramp, while Skye and Trip were going over the controls again.

“Good?” Coulson asked, leaning towards them.

“Yeah.” Skye said, not looking at him, paying close attention to the contorls, as she got ready.

“Better sit down, sir.” Trip said, “It's going to be a little wobbly at first. But she really got this.”

“I have no doubt.” Coulson said, as he fastened his seatbelt.

Skye stiffened for a second and glanced at Coulson, who had sat behind Trip, so he could watch her, before starting the engine up.

“Ok. Here goes nothing.” she mumbled.

With Trip next to her, the flight and landing went smoothly.

The Bus had already arrived, landed and was unloading the van with Creel inside when the Quinjet landed.

They finished, cloaked themselves and waited.

They watched, amused, as Coulson sassied his way through the meeting and made them look better equiped than they really were.

“Now let's get back to base before the 'tip on the iceberg' runs out of fuel.” he mumbled as he boarded the uncloaking Quinjet.

Skye started the engine as Coulson was stepping on the ramp.

“That went well.” she said.

“At least Talbot thinks we're better off than we really are. Smart move, sir.” Trip grinned over his shoulder.

“Thanks.” Coulson sighed, relieved, as he sat back on his seat. “I hope this will keep him off our backs for a little while.”

Skye hadn't spoke during the flight, mostly because she was making sure they didn't crash, but also out of worry. Coulson looked even more tired and had scratched his right shoulder twice already. But she couldn't ask him. She knew he wasn't going to answer her, truthfully if at all, and there was a slight chance he'd tell her to mind her own business, even if not as bluntly.

She knows something is up, but not even May is telling her anything when she asks after Coulson's wellbeing after their return – not that she expected her to, really.

It all just makes Skye worry even more for Coulson.

Because she _knows_ he isn't okay. He isn't just stressed and worried about the world. She knows he cares about the world and that he takes his job seriously, but she can tell something else is going on with Coulson.

And all those half-truths and all that hiding, isn't helping her worry nor is it going to allow her to help him.

She only hopes she doesn't find out too late for her aid to make any difference.


End file.
